


The best medicine: Sunshine and Noya

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Popsicles, References to Depression, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Nishinoya x readerA sunny day and a surprise visit from the boyfriend.





	The best medicine: Sunshine and Noya

The last week had been full of grey skies and dreary weather, triggering your depression more than usual. When you weren't at work or school you'd just been hiding inside. 

But as you opened your eyes that morning, you let out a sigh of relief as the sun shone through your window. Moving your feet over to the bit of sun touching your bed, the warmth making you feel relieved.

Your phone buzzed, waking you from your tiny warm bubble.

"The sun is out! how are you feeling today?" your partner Noya messaged, knowing how down you'd been feeling.

"I know!!:) I'm smiling so that's already an improvement" you texted back, still lying comfortable in bed.

Since you'd been feeling so crummy, you hadn't seen him all week. Suddenly missing him greatly.

"I hoped it'd help. Any plans today?:)" 

You smiled to yourself, realizing you didn't have work OR school that day.

"Day off! Maybe i'll do laundry, or read in the back yard - just going to be outside as much as possible. x"

Kicking off your blanket and sitting up - you hoped today would be better.

\--

Pulling your laundry out of the washing machine, you made your way upstairs with your basket and into the back yard.

You started hanging up your laundry on the line, feeling relieved to know that you would have clean clothes again. Depression made it harder to do your daily chores sometimes, letting laundry fall to the wayside.

"Those are my favorite" 

You turned, surprised to see your boyfriend in the doorway, nodding to the pair of white panties you were hanging up.

"Noya!!" you quickly finished the last clothes pin and jumped down from the chair you were using. 

You ran over to him, throwing your arms around him, Nishinoya catching you with one strong arm around your waist. Feeling an extra burst of relief to be able to feel him again.

"I thought you usually work Saturdays??" You pulled back enough to see his face.

"Ryuu took my shift, I didn't want to miss a sunny day with you. Hope that's okay?" he spoke sweetly, loosening his grip on your waist.

"Of course it is!" you wrapped your arms around his neck even tighter.

"Good, now let's eat these before they melt" Noya lifted his other hand to show 2 popsicles.

"Ooh yum!" you reached for one.

He raised his hand above your head, just out of reach. Laughing at your pouting face as he joked. But you knew how to get what you wanted.

Placing your hands on his neck, you touched your lips to his. 

"Mm" he muffled as he let his guard down.

You kissed him deeply, tongues slowly tangling. So intimate that both his arms dropped, wrapping around your waist tightly, popsicle's in hand. You let out a soft moan as you felt him melt under your tongue. Reaching one hand into his messy hair while slowly reaching the other hand behind you to grab your treat.

You grabbed it and pulled away with a cheeky smile on your face, unwrapping it in front of him.

"Hey!-" still slightly dazed from the kiss, but he shut up as soon as the popsicle touched your lips.

"Cheap shot. Taking advantage of my weakness" he teased, dropping his backpack on the ground; Keeping his eyes on your mouth.

"Hey, I did what I had to do" you spoke playfully between licks, recognizing that familiar spark in his eye.

\--

Noya pulled a blanket out of his bag and spread it on the grassy ground.

"Yeah well, i'll get you back later" Nishinoya replied and sat down.

You chuckled at him as you walked over, sitting between his outstretched legs. He wrapped one arm around your waist as you made yourself comfortable against his chest.

Both of you stayed that way, finishing your treats in the warm sun. Content in the quiet.

\--

"It's so nice to see you, F/N. I know that's cliche to say but honestly I feel like I breathe better when i'm with you" licking the last bit off his popsicle stick, and leaning down to kiss your bare shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I get so down sometimes, I know it's hard on you." You say quietly, wishing your depression wasn't such a big part of your life.

"Don't apologize, i know you try your best. You can't be happy all the time, I understand. it's just nice to see you, that's all." Nishinoya nuzzled into your hair.

Turning your head to kiss his cheek, as he held you a little tighter. The morning had passed you by in this silly bout of bliss.

\--

"Okay, i'm gonna take down the laundry and then we can have some lunch okay?" you said as you stood up.

But Noya grabbed your hand to slow you, standing up to meet your eyes. He leaned in to kiss you again, both of his hands on your face. Your hands tugged at his t-shirt, feeling his lean stomach underneath.

"Can the laundry wait?" he asked under his breath. Moving to grab at your waist, nuzzling kisses into your neck as you giggled.

Yeah, the laundry could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised i'm writing these honestly, I am in no way a good writer, but I have these ideas and writing them myself is the only way to have them come to fruition:P
> 
> Would love if you left me a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
